Please Be Mine
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Alvin is having trouble writing a song. What he needs is a little inspiration...


**Please Be Mine**

"Where is it?" Alvin mumbled to himself as he dug through his trash can, dumping discarded papers all over his floor. He began unfolding them in a panicked manner.

Simon and Theodore slowly walked into his room to see Alvin crawling around his trash-covered floor. "Alvin," Theodore called gently.

"…Can't talk… gotta find the song," He muttered as he tossed another piece of paper over his shoulder.

Simon and Theodore exchanged looks. "…Song?" Simon asked.

"I wrote some lyrics to a song on a napkin and I can't find it." Alvin spoke quickly.

Theodore's eyes widened. "Was it on the kitchen table, by a box of doughnuts?" He asked cautiously.

Alvin's head shot up. "Theo, where's my song?" He began to slowly and scarily approach his youngest sibling.

"Uh," He hesitated.

"Theo!" Alvin yelled causing Simon and Theodore to both jump. Alvin rarely yelled at them. "Where is my song?"

Theodore played with his hands. "Well, I-I, uh..." He gulped. "...Threw it away."

Alvin nearly fainted. "Teddy!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled also. "It was all crumpled up and covered in glaze. The words didn't even make sense! How was I supposed to know it was a song?"

Alvin's eyes widened with hope. "Teddy, you read the words?" He asked. Theodore nodded. "Do you remember them?" Alvin began to smile. Theodore's forehead wrinkled as he tried to recall the senseless words. "You have to remember them!" Alvin grabbed Theodore's shoulders and began shaking him.

"I do! I do!" He said. Alvin stopped shaking him and quickly grabbed a scrap sheet of paper and a pencil. "It said heart calling falling rain."

Alvin and Simon furrowed the brows, confused by the words. "Are you sure that's what it said?" Simon asked. Theodore nodded.

Alvin continued to think about the words. Suddenly he gasped. "I've got it!" He exclaimed scribbling the words as the popped into his head, humming a tune with it.

Simon and Theodore glanced at each other before directing their attention back to their brother who was now un-crumpling other sheets of paper that were discarded on his floor. Some made it onto the fresh paper while others were once again tossed away. "Alvin, are you sure you're okay?" Simon asked.

"...Can't talk; gotta finish the song." He mumbled. He gasped and body-slammed a paper the attempted to roll away.

Simon and Theodore backed out slowly and pulled the door shut behind them. They once again looked at each other. Theodore used his index finger to make circular motions by his temple. Simon nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, Theodore," Eleanor greeted skipping into the kitchen where Alvin and Theodore stood.

Theodore smiled at her. "Hey, Ellie, how was your trip?" He asked after receiving a hug from her.

Eleanor shrugged. "It was okay." She sat next to Alvin who was too busy strumming his guitar and jotting down lyrics in a memo pad to notice her presence. "I was getting a little homesick though; so I'm glad to be home." She turned and looked at Alvin. "Hello," She waved her hand in front of his concentrated expression.

Alvin blinked and looked toward her. "Oh, hey," He smiled moving his guitar from his lap to hug her.

Eleanor giggled and hugged back. "What are you working on?" She asked picking up the pad and reading over the words.

"I'm trying to write a song." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You only have three lines of lyrics."

Alvin turned. "Thanks I didn't know that." He drooled sarcasm.

Eleanor giggled and leaned into him. "You guys are still together?" Theodore asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Alvin began strumming the tune again.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Eleanor asked.

Theodore shrugged and bit into one of his freshly baked cookies. "I just thought you guys had broken up, but it's cool that you're still together." He turned and left the kitchen.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and began listening to the music Alvin was playing. "Is that the melody?" She asked.

Alvin nodded and continued playing. He began singing the words he had yet to confirm on paper. "They come and go, but they don't know that you are my beautiful." He sang. "I try to come closer with you, but they all say we won't make it through."

He paused and twisted his face. He had once again come to a standstill. "Keeping going; it's nice." Eleanor persuaded.

"I can't; that's all I have." He placed his guitar on the table. "I haven't been able to write anything all week. Songs usually come to me, but I'm having an extreme writer's block lately."

Eleanor smiled and snuggled up to him. "It's okay." She soothed. "You just need a little inspiration."

Alvin sighed and laid his head onto of hers. "Where am I going to get inspiration for a love song?" He mumbled.

Eleanor furrowed her brow in amusement. "Gee, I don't know." She chuckled. She sat up and placed his guitar back in his hands. "Here, I'll help you with the next verse."

Alvin nodded and began playing again. "I'm in and out of love with you, trying to find if it's really true." Eleanor sang.

He smiled and paused. "That's good. Did you just make that up?"

Eleanor shrugged cutely. "It's helps if you actually feel it." She giggled.

Alvin smiled and laughed with her. "Isn't it weird that Theodore thought we had broken up?" Alvin asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Eleanor giggled. "What is up with everyone thinking we're going to break up? We've been dating for a year."

Alvin smiled to himself. "The best year of my life." He kissed her temple. Eleanor blushed.

They were once again silent. "Alvin," Eleanor broke the silence this time. "You wouldn't break up with me, right?"

Alvin smiled. "Of course not." He pulled her closer to him. "I love you,"

Eleanor grinned. She had always dreamed of hearing Alvin say those words. "I love you, too." She lifted her head and Alvin kissed her lips.

She leaned in more, deepening the kiss. Feeling Alvin shift she opened one eye to see Alvin's arm extended to the table, with a pencil in his hand, writing down song lyrics. Eleanor pulled back and laughed. "I can't believe you're writing a song while we're supposed to be enjoying this moment."

Alvin smiled. "I'm sorry, but I got inspired." He began quickly writing lyric after lyric. All of the words were coming naturally to him.

"I'm glad, but I have to go." She leaned over and pecked his cheek. "I love you." She said again, the words slipping easily from her lips.

Alvin stopped his frantic writing for a moment and caught her lips in another deep kiss. "I love you more." He said to her before going back to his song.

* * *

Eleanor laid in her bed doing a little before bed reading when her phone rang. She glanced over at the caller ID on her phone and smiled. "Hey, did you finish it?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," An excited Alvin said from his own bed next door. "I wanted to play it for you."

Eleanor giggled. "That's so sweet." She said setting down her book. "Okay, I'm ready; let's hear it."

She heard fumbling as Alvin pulled his guitar into his lap and began softly playing. "They come and go, but they don't know that you are my beautiful." He began singing. Eleanor smiled. "And I try to come closer with you, but they all say we won't make it through.

"But I'll be there forever; you will see that it's better. All our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you; I will be right there for you. 'Til the end- the end of time- please be mine." He paused to play into the next verse. Eleanor leaned back into her pillows, enjoying every word coming from him.

"I'm in and out of love with you trying to find if it's really true." He continued. "How can I prove my love if they all think I'm not good enough?" Eleanor listened as he went back into the chorus. She rocked her foot to the rhythm of the song now realizing how he head been inspired as he continued through his song. Eleanor was more than sure he had meant every word.

He played the final chord of the song and Eleanor couldn't stop grinning. "Alvin, that song was amazing." She giggled.

"I couldn't have written it without you." He told her. "I love you, Ellie." He said.

"I love you, too, Alvin."

**Coolness, I'm done!**

**Come on ladies and fellas! Go vote in my poll! PLEASE! I'll be your best friend!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
